


For Fun, Not For Real.

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Post-ep 17x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: This new thing—jealousy—was a bitch, apparently.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	For Fun, Not For Real.

**Author's Note:**

> Mini post-ep fic, turned out to be less angst than I originally envisioned, you welcome 😉

_Nick was going on a date. An actual date. With someone..who wasn’t her._

Ellie couldn’t seem to wrap her mind around it as the elevator started it’s descent. Just months ago he was terrified of new people, whether at the gym, at a bar, heck even at coffee shops he got nervous about suspicious people. Which as a federal agent, is everyone- everyone could slip something into your drink and the next second you’d be framed for murder. 

The last she’d gathered he’d sworn off hooking up—she refused to call what he considered dating, dating. 

_ But now...an older woman? _

An emotion Ellie didn’t recognize bubbled deep inside, a compartment she often kept hidden, locked away. The green flames licked at her nerve endings, threatening to catch fire and detonate.

Jealousy. 

She was jealous.  _Oh shit, she liked Nick. Like- really liked him._

Her fingers involuntarily flinched as she closed her hands into fists at her sides. It took everything in her to not reach across the elevator, grab him by the edges of his muscle tee and shake sense into him. To stop herself from doing just that, she crossed her arms and slammed her hands into her armpits, there’d be no rogue touching tonight...

_ No, they’d done enough of that in the car earlier_ _._

She pushed her hands further into her armpits as if that would stop her mind from wandering. Nick’s eyes flicked catching the movement, but he said nothing. 

She thought back to the car ride back to HQ after arresting Dante...sitting in the middle of him and Nick, purposefully closer to Nick than a possible murder suspect. 

She’d taken her middle seat, slightly pushed forward to allow Nick space. He slid into his seat and immediately their legs were flush to each other. The pressure of his leg on hers causing a slow burn to spread inside, despite the layers of clothes separating them. 

She’d thought nothing of their closeness at the time—this was Nick, he always flirted and teased her, practically in the same breath. There was no way he was  _ actually _ interested in _ her_. A fact she accepted so long so as truth, she’d shut out any possible real feelings that would try to blossom from time to time. She knew it wasn’t worth her time, so she enjoyed the flirting and ignored that slight ache in her ghost town of a heart. 

But then his fingers brushed her ass as he buckled his seatbelt. The sharp intake of breath that escaped her wasn’t planned.  _ Act cool Ellie, damn it act cool. He’s just practicing proper safety, he is NOT feeling you up.  _ Her left leg started to bounce rapidly as they drove off and promptly hit traffic. Nick’s shoulder was just behind her’s, barely grazing it, as she tried to lean forward and give him space without being insanely obvious. It was as if every fiber of her being was on high alert and fried all at the same time. His shoulder pressed against her back more firmly as a strong hand suddenly appeared on her mid thigh placing the gentlest of pressure on her leg. 

Out of shock Ellie stopped bouncing and froze. The outline of his hand forever branded on her thigh. Nick didn’t say a word, and neither did she. Terrified to move a muscle and break the intimate contact, Ellie barely breathed the entire way back. Nick’s hand never moved. 

When they finally reached the Navy Yard and parked, he removed his hand as he stepped out of the car. Ellie about whimpered at the lost contact, immediately missing the warmth he provided. Looking up she noticed Nick hasn’t gone far, in fact he was standing in the open door extending her that same hand to help her out. 

Murmuring just loud enough for her to hear, he added, “My queen,” with a bow of his head and a smile on his face. She didn’t care if he was just teasing, but her heart swooned. She reveled in the attention for a second, but as soon as his hand left hers, she returned to reality. Playboy Nick who flirts for fun, not for real. 

A voice broke through her flashback, Nick’s. “Uh- Bishop? You coming?” Nick asked from beyond the elevator doors, one hand stopping them from closing, and a perplexed look on his face. 

The panic mixed with sorrow rose within her. Did she really want to go home? Where she’d just sit, alone, thinking about Nick out on his  _date_? But did she really want to stay here at work? Where all she could think about was Nick’s teasing banter earlier? 

“Y-yeah. Sorry, zoned out.” She said flatly. Extricating her hands from her armpits she walked out of the elevator, leaving as much distance as possible between them as she passed. 

Nick looked concerned,  _ of course he did- the damn gentleman underneath that tough exterior__._ “Are you sure? Do you need help getting home?”

“No- no.” She declined as she shook her head, refusing to look him in the eye. “Don’t let me keep you from your _ date_,” Ellie tossed at him, attempting for nonchalance but unable to keep the bite from her tone by the end. 

She stalked off without a glance back, not bothering to listen for his response. It was time to go eat and paint her feelings away. This new thing—jealousy—was a bitch, apparently. 


End file.
